


The Sun Rises in the West

by Nerdyandsalty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical Hetalia, Human AU, Multi, Theres other characters that appear but not like the main group, There’s gonna be a lot of death, Titanic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdyandsalty/pseuds/Nerdyandsalty
Summary: When the Titanic set sail in April of 1912, many of its passengers would be unaware of the others existance. But for 10 passengers, their lives would change as they crossed each other’s paths during the voyage. From the small group of Italian siblings that are traveling in third class after leaving their crowded village; or the two sons of a minor German noble and their Spanish friend who is a struggling musician as they travel in second class; and even the Canadian-American siblings who are sons of wealthy steel magnates and a young British heir in first class. Under normal circumstances their lives would never have crossed, but the Titanic was the ship of dreams after all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve wanted to write a story like this for awhile, but could never find the right footing for it but I hope you enjoy it.

April 10th 1912

“Fratello can we please get in the line, we will never make it if you don’t stop staring at the ship, and get in the inspection line” Aurelia said to her second eldest brother, Feliciano, as he gawked at the ship they were to board soon. 

“Why are you in such a hurry, sorellina? Pretty soon we will be stuffed into that ship like sardines, let’s enjoy the view for now while we can.” Feliciano said, although still joining his siblings in line. “Besides I don’t think Lovino and Romeo are to eager to get on the ship” This of course earned him a glare from his twin and an eye roll from his younger brother but neither denied this sentiment. 

________________________________________

Gilbert leaned over the railing of the second class gangplank gawking at the large crowd of passengers in the inspection lines, “Boy am I glad we don’t need to stand in that line, I wouldn’t know what to do.”

“Maybe you would be more respectful of those with less money if I made you stand in that line, Gilbert.” His younger brother, Ludwig, said pulling him away from the rail and further up the rail. “Honestly what happened to the manners our parents taught us?”

“I think he lost them on the train ride from Madrid, Ludwig.” Their friend Antonio called from behind them. Earning a grunt from the younger German, but a soft cackle from the Prussian that he was pulling. 

________________________________________

Meanwhile, on the less crowded first class gangplank, was a young man running up the ramp followed by his step brother. “Alfred slow down, we are not supposed to act like children, remember. That is what father said.”

“Oh relax Mattie,” Alfred said, stopping and turning to walk backwards facing his brother. “What’s the worst that could happen if I have a little fun?” As he said this he backed into another young man who was entering their ship. This young man said nothing, but turned to scoff at Alfred before walking off.

“That, look we aren’t even on the ship and you’ve angered somebody,” Matthew said although he was laughing, as was Alfred as they entered the ship.


	2. Afternoon, April 10th 1912

After the ship set sail, everyone began to do their own activities; this may have involved a certain Italian sneaking onto the second class promenade. Feliciano wasn’t exactly sure how he ended up here, but he was definitely lost he was sure of that. Even still he continued to wander admiring that the people here were better dressed than many of the people in steerage. “Excuse me, but do you know where I am? I got lost” he stopped to ask a young man who was reading a paper. 

“You are on the Second Class Promonade” he said not even looking up from his paper. 

“Oh ok, thank you then. My names Feliciano by the way”

The young man realized that he wasn’t going to get any reading done, and put his paper down looking at the man in front of him, “Ludwig. How exactly did you get lost may I ask?”

“I was trying to find my little sister, she said something about going on the deck to watch the waves and Lovi didn’t know where she went so I went to find her”

“Well, I could help you find her if you would like me to. It would give me a well needed break from Gilbert anyway”

“You will? Thank you Luddy. Is it ok if I call you that? I tend to give my friends nicknames” Ludwig just nodded and the top began to walk down the deck with the Italian babbling along the entire time. 

________________________________________  
On the main First class deck, Alfred was also wondering aimlessly; although he wasn’t lost, he was bored. Matthew had kicked him out of the room for being annoying, so he decide to talk a walk and look at the ocean. Standing against the railing he began to converse with the person next to him. “It sure is wonderful isn’t it?”

“It’s only the ocean. I practically grew up near it,” The man next to him said before facing him. “Wait, you’re the fool that ran into me this morning aren’t you?”

Alfred smirked and bowed, “Alfred Jones at your service. Sorry about earlier. I was excited.”

“I see. Well, I suppose you Americans do excite easily. Arthur Kirkland, by the way.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Artie.”

“Please don’t call me that.”

“It’ll grow on you, I promise. Mattie used to hate when I called him by his nickname, but not anymore.” Arthur just nodded, turning back to the sea, and tried to ignore the faint blush that had begun creeping onto his face. 

________________________________________

Lovino was not in a very good mood by late afternoon, as two of his siblings were now loose on the ship, and his youngest sibling was not helping look for them. So when he walked onto the Second Class Promonade to see if Feliciano or Aurelia had gone there by accident, he didn’t except to hear someone singing, and he certainly didn’t expect to like it, or to end up staring at the young man with shaggy brown hair playing the guitar. “Can I help you?” The man had stopped playing, and was looking directly at Lovino. 

“I...um...no I mean...yes. You sing really well.” 

“Oh thank you, my names Antonio by the way.”

“Lovino, now can you help me find my siblings we are in Third Class, but they may have wondered up here since it doesn’t smell as bad.”

“Oh course I can help you find them”

“Great, thanks. Now let’s go”. Once Antonio had put the guitar away the two began to look for the middle two Italian siblings, not knowing that for them as for the other two pairs that met that afternoon; the journey of a lifetime had only just begun


End file.
